Meowth Learned Taco Kill
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: It's when a Pokemon's kill goes to the taco


There was a distinct colour that the water changed to when struck by the toe entered. The toe was ash's and he thought it was pretty cool.

"Yo, Ash!" called Brock as he paddled over on land with his land canoe. He loved the land because of rocks which were his specialty.

"Omigosh, Brocko. When my toes have entered, the life of water is mystic!" said Ash in keen amazement.

A Yanma flew up and kicked Ash in his booty. The kick stun and Ash's whole rear fell off.

Brock looked at the fallen bottom. "You got any duct tape?" he asked.

Ash picked up his tush and smelled the idea. He put his nose in the water. When he arose, he had a new nose that was thirty meters long.

"Brock!" called Prof. Sycamore carrying a pile of Bellsprout. "I am needing an opinion on my hotness levels today!"

Brock grinned like a wizard who had found out Harry Potter was dead and then danced like a person on a talent show. "Nice beard, Sycamore!"

Ash looked down his nose and saw Sycamore standing atop it. "Get off of my beautiful nose, Mr. Geek."

"ASH! HOW RUDE!" scolded Sycamore. He took the Bellsprout he carried and shoved a few up each of Ash's dumb ugly nostrils. Ash felt pressure from the addition.

Brock laughed and put on some sleek cargo shorts. "I can't believe today is Wednesday!"

"Cool," said Ash. "He sneezed and the Bellsprout shot out like magic papayas.

"Our world is different, Ash," said Sycamore. He took out a golden lightsaber and sliced off Ash's nose.

Ash grew a new nose when he applied for a job at McSpanky's. "Just a little sodium chloride!" he stated like a proud idiot.

Pikachu danced over to the cash register and robbed it, stuffing all the money into its rear and then shooting Meowth with a gun.

"OH NO!" cried Meowth as it felt pain from the shot. He looked down and saw that all ten of his feet were now missing. Pikachu had done immense damage to him.

James walked up to Meowth and slammed the kitty thing with a rubber chicken. "Did that save your heart, Meowth?" asked the gorgeous dude.

"I want ice cream!" Meowth then punched a toy airplane and it exploded.

"Meowth learned Taco Kill!" cried Brock.

"What's Taco Kill, Brock?" asked Metal Sonic.

"It's when a Pokemon's kill goes to the taco!" Brock then ate a pineapple so that way he looked hot for the ladies on Friday. It was Wednesday after all.

"I like the cargo shorts," said a Basculin as it walked over to Brock with its Darth Maul legs. "But how about your abs? Are they in peak condition?"

Brock smiled and immediately tore off his shirt. "HOW'S DIS, BIG MAMA!" he growled as he flung his exquisite hotness around the planet.

"That's pretty neat, Brocko…" observed Sycamore with his French senses. He stuck his finger in a light socket by accident and then became a superhero.

"Are you Spider Man now, Mr. Syco?" asked Ash as he tilted his hat sideways.

"Does I?" smirked Sycamore as he licked a turnip. He tossed it at James and James caught it.

"James is my name!" said James. James ate the turnip and became James, but James still had a James in his head named "James", so it was still quite concerning to him. James retired in the newly-made ore-refinery at Viridian that fall.

"This is a perfect Wednesday!" said Metal Sonic. "I will destroy Sootopolis with my massive robotic pecs!"

"That is horrible and unkind!" Brock roared. He then powered up and his hair grew to the size of a Donphan's rear end. It looked like a Dodrio's booty more though. Brock flew up into the sky and intercepted Metal Sonic's deadly volleyball.

Ash drank of the magic potion. "One…" he said unsteadily.

"Ash, take my hand and do my make up," said Sycamore. "I need to look good for my date with the Cheetah Girls tonight."

Ash drank a second potion. "Two…"

"ASH!" cried Brock and he punched Ash in the face so hard that Pikachu blew up from witnessing the amazing power and abs.

"Oatmeal…" whimpered Ash as he recovered from Brock's attack.

"Oh no…" said Meowth sadly. "Dat Twoyp said dat forbidden ting!"

Suddenly Ash levitated off of the ground like a magic bean in a basketball court. "I have now become BUP BOY!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Brock at the top of his lungs. Brock pulled out a fork and spoon and threw them both at Ash. "LOOK AT MY HOT ABS!"

Ash looked at the abs and exploded instantly. The world was then saved and Brock inherited the family heirloom of years past.

Metal Sonic became a rancher at My Pokemon Ranch and everyone loved the way his cowboy hat served the purpose.

Pikachu and Meowth started a cereal brand and Sycamore made it into the Olympics where he sang for all the fabulous people that knew how to be more judgmental than judgmental Tails.

Sonic Forces is a bad game because everything Polygon says is fact. That is because Polygon is Porygon and he was banned the show due to his duck powers named "Steve".

At least Ash was cool though. He saved everyone and was the best BUP BOY ever. Too bad Brock was the best and had the killer abs to prove it.

Sycamore was pretty cool too, I suppose…


End file.
